DxD: Alter-Fake(prototype)
by Houki Minami
Summary: [ONE-SHOT/ Gender-bender AU] what would happen if Issei was a perverted young woman, and Rias a meek, polite Young man? Fem!Issei and male!Rias./prototype-fic.


DxD - Alter/fake.

**Hey again, dxd fanon! So, I was wondering around the dark side of my computer, and ended up seeing this little gem amount my hentais and discarded ocs. A gender-bender Fic of DxD. To be honest, that was suppose to be my original fic when I first watched DxD. Because, let's be honest, there's no girls there without a proper place. Or they're love interests or villains. Sure, we have exceptions, like Serafall, but that was the time When I just read the manga and watched the anime. Hahahah, I'm so embarrassed. But, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot(for now). Stay golden! **

**Highschool dxd does not belongs to me!**

**.**

**~~x~~**

.

"I want a boyfriend."

I said for the millionth time as I looked at the sky from the garden of Kuoh academy, my butt and back on the grassy field. Geez, yep, I want a boyfriend, just like those chicks from the flicks. To kiss, to hug, to do kinky things and to just be around and be happy with him as long as it takes...

"This is the eleventh time you said that today, Chie." My friend matsuda said, as she was sit next to me in the grassy field. "If you wanted a BF so bad, you could just chose any other school but Kuoh. I mean, this was a girls-only once, and even with the co-Ed rule, the female population still outmatches the male population."

"It's because Chie's grades are actually quite low, not to mention that this school is closer to her house." My other friend, Motohama, said, flicking her glasses at she looked at me with a sly smile. "Not that i wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know about Kuoh's girl-only legacy beforehand."

"Ah~! Shut up, you two!" I scolded them, laying on the grass with my hands behind my hand. "Doesn't mean Kuoh doesn't have a share of handsome boys. One would be enough for me. It's better than Cromartie high, anyway."

"If you say so." Both of them nodded, laying just like me. Ah~, highschool, the spring of our lives, where we were suppose to find the love of our lives. This sucks.

"By the way, it kinda surprises me that neither of you two have a boyfriend." I said nonchalantly, taking a quick side glance to each side of my head, looking at them. "Matsuda was part of the wrestling team back in Junior High, and Motohama has the glasses gimmick. Kinda surprises me why neither of you have a boyfriend yet. Is it because no boy ever wants to be around you two, annoying girls~?"

*CLENCH!*

*CLENCH!*

"Owowowow! Aiggyvup! Aiggyvup!" And before I could just say that was a joke, both of them pushed me to the ground for me to eat dirt and stepped on my scapulae while pulling my arms, trying to break them from there. Man, I already have back problems! This is just overkill!

"You know that I'm just interested in ikkemen-games. 3D just pisses me off." Motohama said, as she pressed my shoulder blade even further. Matsuda did the same.

"And you know that Yuuto-kun is only one I'm aiming for!" Motohama said, both of them almost ripping my arms apart! Before further damage could be done, they released me, and I rolled to my back, defeated and sore. "You also have a gimmick, Chie! Your giant bazoongas are more than enough to bring all the boys to the yard!"

"Kuh...!" I snapped a little, as a vein of rage popped on my head. This talk again! "Oh, gimme a break! There are more girls around than boys! Being big-breasted here is completely normal!"

"B90-W54-H83, those are you measurements. If you don't think this is impressive, then you're good as dead." Motohama acidly spoke, shining her glasses at me with an ominous aura. Matsuda, on the other hand, was clenching her fists at me, smiling like a psychopath. I gulped, yep, having giant tits is not a big deal in Kuoh, but people without said 'gift' usually are very sensitive about it.

"H-Hey... C'mon, guys. I was just joking! A-Aha... Ahahahahah...!" I laughed with a hint of nervousness in my voice, trying to get them to join me. In the end, they just sighed, and sat beside me yet again.

"Well, at least we don't have delusions of a hot boyfriend, that is." Motohama said, fist-bumping with Matsuda.

"Hey! Naito-kun was real! He was very real! You guys even saw him once!" I defended myself, as both of them just laughed it off.

"Yeah, right..."

But it is true. I mean, I think it is. Not so long ago, when I was walking around home, I met this tall, dark, handsome young man that, despite his looks, was a shy and sweet lad who asked me on a date. Amano Naito was his name. I presented him to those two idiots, and we shared a lovely evening. He even bought me this fluffy bracelet, that I'm using now. However, when The day and the date came to a close, he turned to me and asked me...

'_Hey, Chie-chan... Could you die for me?'_

The rest of the event became kinda blurry in my mind. I remember him, I Dunno, drawing a spear made of light out of nowhere and unraveling a pair of black wings as dark as night, tossing that shiny weapon right into my chest, and saying for me to curse God or something... The last thing I remember was wishing for at least a friendly shoulder for me to mourn my own demise. That was sad...

"He was real~... He was real..." I mumbled to myself. Even though things went pretty south for me, he was my first boyfriend. Sigh, this is getting very creepy.

"Oh, look! Gremory-senpai!" The moment I heard that name, I turned around to land my eyes to a specific point where Motohama was pointing, in one of the windows of the nearby building. Oh, yeah, there he is, Cohen Gremory-senpai. One of the princes of Kuoh academy. Red hair, skinny frame, shy and polite demeanor... He's my kind of guy! I waved at him enthusiastically, but he blushed and pulled himself away from the window. Heheh... Cute. He's a cutie.

"I still think he's gay." Matsuda said. I frowned at her. "Nothing against it. I know he's your kind of man, but don't you think it's strange for him to be around Kiba-kun even though he's that handsome? Moreover, he's always around Himejima-senpai and Koneko-chan, yet, none of the are dating him."

"And what makes you think he's gay besides those?" I asked.

"He enrolled in Kuoh. Either he has a friend in here or just wants to become the 'harem King' or something. Either way, he's still not doing a thing to prove me otherwise..."

I pouted. man, this is bad. I'm already on my second year without a boyfriend, and if things goes this way, I might end up with a salaryman with nothing better. That's really sad, but nothing I can do about it.

"Hey, if something can cheer you up, how about we go to my house and talk a little? We can watch a movie, too!" They embraced me and smiled at me. Huh, well, I got nothing better to do. Let's see what I'm doing wrong with those movies...

.

~~x~~

.

"So... It's her, right, buchou?"

"Yeah... I mean, she did called me. and I felt the potential in her. But her personality... I dunno, Akeno." And I sat miserably on my chair, looking at the set of pieces of chess in front of me. Checkmated by my buddy Sonny, as usual. There's so much thing I my mind right now, regarding that lady outside...

"Well... You can always rely on me to help you. You know that, right?" My dear queen, Himejima Akeno, said, passing me a cup of tea and pouring some for me. I smiled for her.

"I know, thanks Aki."

"Ara, Ara~... Quite intimate, you're being, Cohen." She said with her typical smile, and I blushed, turning my head to a side. Man, she's teasing me again.

"S-Sorry..." I said, sipping my tea away from her, my body pointing to the opposite direction of her. Even though she said it's alright, she's still a girl, my childhood friend. Koneko-chan too, as well as Gasper-kun, even though he's a guy. With them, I must remain a gentleman...

And now... With that girl... Hyoodou Chie...

.

~~x~~

.

Meh... It was an okay movie. Guys likes girl, girl likes guy, but girl has secrets, guy finds out and doesn't care, both die in the end. That's sad. But whatever, as soon as I was bored, I said goodbye to both of my friends and took my way home. It was already nighttime, but for some reason, I wasn't tired at all. In fact, I was feeling great, better than during daytime, at least. I stretched a little and sighed, ready for a little night jog back home.

*TAP! TAP!*

But when I was about to cross a street, I heard footsteps coming closer. The place was so deserted and quiet, even those I could hear with clarity. I dared a peek, and there was a tall man wearing a full-body coat walking in my direction. Oh, no! I've seem this scenario in several novels before! He'll try to savage me! Rape me!

Wait! Wait! Calm down, Chie. This is not the time to panic. Maybe he's just another wondering soul walking the same road asi you! Yeah, I mean, what're the chances of him to be after you. This is madness, this is from your stupid head! This is... A hand touching your shoulder, Holy shit!

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I heard a deep, threatening voice coming from my back, his tone making me shiver from the tip of my spine to all the way down. "It looks like I found myself a stray... Well then, sweetheart, it's time for you to-...!"

"Hyah!"

*KICK!*

"Kyah!"

"Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hay-yah!" And as I finished my anti-rape technique 34°, the crotch-crusher 10-hit combo, I turned around to see the miserable face of my to-be violator. He was holding his Netherlands and crying and sweating buckets, but before he could react, I poked him right in the eyes! He screamed, and I ran the hell away from there! "Help! Rapist! Somebody help!"

"Holy... Shit... My meanie-weenie..." I looked around and he was still holding his crotch like no tomorrow, his voice dropping a lot of notes as he reviewed his own state. However, when he had enough force to stand up, he shot a poisonous look at me, and suddenly, a pair of black wings emerged from his back!

Wings... Just like Naito-kun's.

"Oh, crap!" I said, running even faster as that flying man was coming closer. It was no use, he literally has the higher ground, and when I thought things couldn't get any worse, he formed in his hands a spear of light, tossing it to me soon after! I tried to dodge it, but it was no use, as it hit me right in the guts. With the pain and the impact, I tripped, and fell to the ground. Now... Everything suddenly stopped...

"Why... You... Little...!" The fallen angel landed right next to me, but when he did it, he held his south a little more, a grunt of pain indicating that those kicks were still affecting him. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

From that on, I couldn't maintain my focus anymore, as blood was leaving my body, and the cold concrete was making me shiver. But before everything went black, I saw a silhouette appearing next to me, shielding me from the rampaging dark angel...

"Look! She's not a stray! She's my pawn! And I'm sorry for everything that happened!" I heard a distant voice, as my conscious drifted away. With it, I saw another thing... Red...

Red... Hair...

.

~~x~~

.

Ugh... I'm sore...

What happened?

Had I overslept on Motohama's and my parents had to drag me back? I mean, I am in my room, and by the sunrays coming from my window, it's morning already. For some reason again, the sun is making me kinda dizzy, almost if it's trying to sip me dry of energy. The wind, however, felt great, as I could feel the cool breeze washing away my sleepiness out of my naked bod-...

Why am I naked? For some reason, I am naked! What happened?! Moreover, what the hell is that mount under my blanket?! I pulled it with all of my forces, and under it, it revealed... Cohen Gremory, naked just like me, embracing my stomach and looking at me with those green eyes. He blinked a few times...

"It's not what it looks like!" He pointed it out, making a silence gesture and sweating buckets as he trembled a little with our current situation. "Please, don't scream! Just let me expl-...!"

*KICK!*

"Kyah!" I screamed, kicking him out of my bed and covering my shames with the pillow, as he covered himself with the blanket. What the hell?! Why is he naked?! Why was he on my bed?! Why am I naked?! "G-Gremory-senpai?! What he hell?! Why are we naked?! What happened last night?! Gasp! Did you rape me?!"

"What the...?! No!" He lifted a hand, just as confused as me. "No! I didn't do a thing to you, Hyoodou-san!"

"Why?! Am I not enough for you, mr. School idol?!"

"What?! What?! WHAAAAAT?!"

*STEP!*

"Chie? What's with all that noise at this time in the morning?" Oh, shit! It's mom! How am I going to explain the naked boy in my room?! I looked at Gremory-senpai, and he was just as desperate as me!

"Oh, no! I must hide! I have to hide! Or else...!" So desperate and under pressure, he didn't even noticed that he stepped on the blanket he was covering himself with, and with another wrong step, he tripped, and ended up landing his head on my breasts. From a moment, i thought his face would explode from the uber-blush on his face. "So sorry, Hyoodou-san! I-...!"

*CLICK!*

"Chie, please be quiet and go change for sch-..." My mother then opened the door, and stopped her sentence when she saw her dear daughter with a total stranger sank on her breasts. After that, total silence. I could feel Gremory-Senpai's head sliding down my mounts as his sweat-filled face became wetter and wetter. "Err..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, hi mom. I have a boyfriend now. Pretty cool, huh?" I tried to lift the mood and hide Gremory's connection with me with this lie, as I hugged his head even further in my cleavage. "Well, I know what you are thinking, but... It just because He felt into a lake yesterday, so I brought him home to dry his clothes and avoid him to catch a cold! Ahah... Ahahahahah..."

"Uh... Huh... Very well, then... Welcome, Gremory-kun..." I don't know if she bit the bait since her eyes were blank and expressionless. She keep looking at us for a minute more, and then, closed the door, just to... "PAPA!"

"What is it, honey?! Did Chie brought a boy home?!"

"Y-YES! She Did! SHE DID! And it's one of those foreign pretty boys we see in magazines! Oh my god, Papa!"

"Well, that will be a bitch to explain." I said, annoyed. So what if I want a boyfriend, it's not like I said I am a slut. Double standards can hit pretty hard. At least I can use men's clothing and eat ice-cream.

"Huh~... Hyodou-san, could you please... Give me some space?" I turned to the boy in my chest, and he was just as red as his own hair. Huh, cutie, I removed him from my own grip and pushed him away from me.

"There we go, Gremory-senpai. Feeling lucky yet, punk?" I shot him a sly grin, and he just blushed. I crossed my arms, and then sighed, still with the smile on my face. "Just kidding. But, do tell me, everything that happened yesterday... Was real, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Still covering his own shames with the blanket, the redhead in front of me scratched his head. "You were attacked by a fallen angel, but I saved you, since you're my servant and all..."

"Oh, kinky. So... I'm your slave." He blushed again, turning his head to a side. I think I'll tease him a little more, so I pushed him laying on my bed and pinned him to it. "That's fine."

"Ahah... Ahahahahah..." He turned his head, and closed his eyes, laughing nervously. However, he halted his own and sighed, turning his attention to me. "But, yes, I've reincarnated you into my servant."

"Huh...? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Hyoodou Chie, you're now the servant of Cohen Gremory. A devil under my wings. So... Nice to meet you. I hope we can get along."

Huh... Neat. So... Am I a devil now?

.

~~x~~

**.**

**So, yeah, that was my first story about dxd when I tried to see the anime for the first time. It was kinda strange to see an ecchi anime with plot(and not two those jiggling plots in every girls.) so I though... Hey, how about a story with a double-standard heroine? I dunno, but it was discarded up because of my originals. Now, this will be an one-shot for now, but let's see how this turns out, right~? As always, stay golden!**


End file.
